Evil is Unexpected
by Dartcher
Summary: Chrissie is new to Haddonfield, Illinois, and when she meets a boy named Michael Myers, they become friends quickly. Then Michael is taken away from her. Years later she returns to Haddonfield, only to meet the one she never expected to meet again.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I walked slowly through the hallways. _I hate new schools_, I thought to myself. Before I knew it, I was at my classroom door. I turned the doorknob and quietly entered. I looked around the classroom; all eyes were set on me. The teacher, who was reading a book, casually glanced over to the door, and a smile appeared on her face, one that looks heavily overused. "Ah, you must be Chrissie Standler," she said in a kind, caring voice. I nodded my head. The teacher pointed to a chair, "Why don't you take a seat over there next to Michael?" I looked over to where she was pointing. I headed over to my chair. While walking between the rows of desks, everyone's eyes kept staring at me. _This is really uncomfortable_, I thought. I pulled out my chair and sat down. I turned to face the boy who was sitting next to me, who the teacher called Michael. "Hi," I said in a nice gesture. Michael just kept fiddling with his pencil. The teacher started to write numbers on the chalkboard. _Ugh, I hate math._

The bell rang loudly and everyone pushed and shoved to get outside. I was the second last person to get outside. The last person was Michael. Once I got outside, I held the door open for Michael. He turned to me and said, "Thanks," in a quiet voice. "You're welcome," I replied. It was nice for someone other than an adult to talk to me. Michael barely walked five steps when a small group of kids from our class walked up to him. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I knew they were bullying him. One of the kids pushed him to the ground, and they all burst into hysterical laughter. I don't know what was so funny. To my surprise, Michael didn't run. He kept watching them. His dark stare frightened me. He looked so focused. Eventually, the kids stopped laughing, and then they stomped on Michael's leg. He wanted to say something, I could tell, but he just held on to his leg, where dirt and mud now lay. This was wrong. I stomped over to the boys and kicked one of them in the groin. He fell to the ground. His face was a new shade of red. He stood, and ran away, along with the rest of his friends.

"Wow, nobody's ever stood up for me like that," said Michael. _He said a full sentence, we're making progress_. I gave him a smile, and he gave me a small smile, but it quickly faded away. I left the school and started walking home, and I saw Michael standing at the school fence, waiting. I walked over to him. "Are you waiting for someone?" I asked. "Either my mother or my sister," he replied in a frustrated tone. I asked if he wanted to come over to my house, but he declined my offer. "Okay, can I come over to your house then? We can walk there together, and I don't have to be home by five," I offered. He turned and looked at me for a second, and nodded his head.

The walk to his house was very quiet. While I looked at the many homes and tried to think up of conversation topics, Michael just kept looking straight ahead. We arrived at this house that looked quite old and Michael walked up to the front door. I followed behind him. When I walked inside, this teenage girl was sitting at the couch and looked over. "Aw, you finally got a girlfriend Michael," she teased. "I'm just his friend," I shot back. She turned back to the television and said, "Whatever." I didn't like her. Michael gestured me to come upstairs with him. "Leave the baby alone," said his sister. Michael didn't reply, and we went upstairs. Ignoring his sister's commands, he went over and held this cute little baby in his arms. "She's so cute! What's her name?" Michael faced me and said, "Angel, her name is Angel." I didn't know his last name, so I asked what it was. "Myers," he said. Michael handed me the baby and I took her into my arms. She smiled at me. The door downstairs opened and I heard a female voice. _Must be his mother_. We both ran downstairs and met up with this mother. "Hi sweetie, who's your friend?" Asked Michael's mother. "It's his new girlfriend," Michael's sisiter called form the couch. His mother shot a dirty look to her, and she smiled at the both of us. "I'm Chrissie," I said, shaking Michael's mother's hand. "I'm Deborah," she replied. _At least his mother is nice_.

It was 4:45 p.m. when I left. I made arrangements to go trick 'r treating with Michael on Halloween tomorrow. The next day, I'm walking down the halls when I see Michael enter the boy's bathroom. I see the group of boys from yesterday enter too. One of them had a poster that looked very similar to Michael's mother. A couple minutes later, I return, and I see the principal dragging Michael out of the bathroom by the ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I stood there, staring like an idiot while the principal took Michael away. I went back to class. It's best not to get involved. The teacher made us take out our history notebooks. At least we'll have gym at the end of the day. An hour went by. In that time, my mind was racing as I thought of ideas of what Micheal did and why. I was so busy that I didn't notice the teacher calling my name. Finally, I look up. "Chrissie! You're mother is waiting for you."

My mind shifted from Michael to why my mother would be here. My mother is waiting for me at the office, grinning. "Why are you here?" I ask rudely, like she doesn't belong here. "It's Halloween, and I need some help with the decorations, and it's a beautiful day, so I decided to take you out of school early," she replies. _That makes no sense_, I think to myself. While my mother and I are about to leave, I notice a boy running down the hallway. I look closer. It was Michael. "Hi Michael!" I yell, but he ignores me. He throws the door open and runs off. "Well that was odd," my mother says. I'm thinking the same thing.

My mother and I walk home together. Usually my mother isn't the one who likes the walk, so that just adds to my confusion. Finally, we walk home. "Your costume is in your room," my mother points out. "Thanks," I mumble. I open my bedroom door. I stare at the ugly clown costume in my room with disgust. I hated the costume, but what I hated even more was the fact that I had to pretend that I liked it when I was around my mother. As I stare at the clown costume, my mother suddenly vomes up behind me and says, "Do you like it?" I jump. She stares with wide eyes at me. "You startled me," I say. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see how you like the costume," says my mother. "It's great, I love it," I lie. "Well I'm glad," my mother says smiling. _What's with her today_?

I helped my mother carve pumpkins and put up skeletons and other "scary" decorations. I don't see why she wants to spend so much time with me, she's never done this before. "Ready to go trick or treating with Michael tonight?" My mother asks with a load of optimism. "Yep," I reply. I want to ask her why she's so happy, but I'm worried that will spoil her mood. "So how was your day?" My mother asks, trying to initiate small talk. "Good, I guess," I say back. For the rest of the time there was an awkward silence between my mother and I.

I met with Michael at his house and he had the exact same costume as me. I stare in disbelief. "Hi Michael," I say. "Hi," he says gloomily. "What happened with you and the principal?" I ask, getting the question off my mind. "I don't want to talk about it," he says. _Not the answer I was expecting_. For two hours Michael and I went trick or treating and I got to explore Haddonfield. It's actually a pretty nice town. After we both had full bags of candy, we walked home, and went our seperate ways.

Once I got home my mother bombarded me with questions. I pity the poor children who walked up to our doorstep. "It was great," is all I say. I sit down at the table and dump my bag of candy on it. I like organizing my candy, so I do so. After I organize my candy and put it back in the bag, I bring it over to the sofa and watch the television.

After an hour or so, I hear sirens in the distance. My mother and I exchange odd looks, and we both storm out of the house. From here I could see the police cars at the Myers' house. I run over there, while my mother struggles to catch up. When I get there, there are news reporters, police officers, paramedics, and people crowded around to see what was going on. I squeeze in through the crowd. I see Michael's mother in tears, crying, "My baby!" I watch as a body bag is put into an ambulance. My mother runs over to Michael's mom, and Michael's mom cries into my mother's shoulder. I turn to the house, and see Michael getting put into a police car. "Michael!" I scream. He looks at me with a pale, expressionless face. He looked . . . evil.

Please review this story! I would love to hear the opinions of others! :)


End file.
